


Волна

by ZenosElea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenosElea/pseuds/ZenosElea
Summary: Это выводит из себя, мучает, тревожит, и больше чем обнимать, целовать, прикасаться пальцами к мягким губам Виктору хочется подобраться к его ногам — гибким, красивым, со всеми синяками, ссадинами и ранками.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды WTF Yuri on Ice 2017  
> ООС, футфетиш

Виктор чётко помнит тот момент, когда до него дошло: он где-то налажал, где-то недодавил, сказал не то и не так. Неудивительно, на самом деле, он с самого приезда в Хасецу и до этого злополучного момента чувствовал, что его неудержимо несёт непонятно куда, просто волочит за собой буйная солёная волна; только и успевай, что редкими глотками проталкивать воздух в лёгкие и пытаться делать вид, что всё под контролем.

Но однажды он почти на автомате тянет руки к израненным тренировками ногам Юри, и тот отшатывается — не испуганно или удивлённо, а очень осознанно, защищаясь, резко переводит тему, говоря о музыке для произвольной программы. Виктор списывает это на усталость и боязнь: да мало ли, ноги действительно сильно болят, нужно просто ещё немного подождать, пока Юри поймёт, что Виктор никогда не причинит ему вреда.

Эти мысли позволяют ему не паниковать примерно несколько недель, но потом Виктор начинает замечать мелочи. Где-то Юри сидит недостаточно близко, где-то ловко уходит от контакта, где-то улыбается немного наигранно; он позволяет Виктору много, невероятно много, но всё ещё твёрдо держит границу. Говорит «нет» на любой шутливый флирт, который становится слишком отчётливым. Позволяет, но не инициирует. 

Списать это на неуверенность в себе сложно, но Виктор не может, не хочет, не будет думать о том, что та волна, которая бессовестно тащит его вперёд, в конце концов разобьётся о вежливые, но безразличные скалы. Он просто продолжает двигаться, продолжает пробиваться всё дальше и дальше, несмотря на то, что оправданий в голове всё меньше.

Юри уже не извиняется каждый раз, когда резко отвечает или язвит в ответ. Не краснеет, когда Виктор прикасается или раздевается рядом. Не смущается и не путается в своей неловкости, он спокоен и терпелив ко всем внезапным идеям, улыбается ровно и тепло.

И не даётся в руки.

Это выводит из себя, мучает, тревожит; и больше чем обнимать, целовать, прикасаться пальцами к мягким губам Виктору хочется подобраться к его ногам — гибким, красивым, со всеми синяками, ссадинами и ранками. Трогать медленно и неторопливо, а не быстро и резко, пока Юри не успел очнуться — как во время растяжки. Ласкать, касаться губами, языком. Это почти болезненное, немного нездоровое желание: однако именно там, среди этих синяков и ссадин — то место, куда Юри его не пускает так упорно.

Но он ничего не может сделать — кажется, уже всё, что можно перепробовал. Кажется, что ближе уже не стать, не пробраться, и волной несёт на темные, сверкающие стразами костюма, камни.

На Кубке Китая что-то меняется — неуловимо, словно надламывается почка и из неё стремительно рвётся наружу бутон. Виктор не знает, в чем дело: или это раздражающие шушуканья за спиной и в лицо — «оставь его, вернись на лёд», или очередное неправильное слово, движение, взгляд; но Юри становится другим. В одно мгновение, словно спрыгивает с пирса в ту самую волну, которая уже давно подхватила Виктора.

Виктор чувствует, что ему снова есть куда двигаться. Осторожно, бережно, медленно; но главное, что путь между скал есть, крохотный просвет, не упустить бы его и не запутаться.

Осторожно не получается.

С Юри у него вообще все получается не так, как задумывалось; и вместо вдумчивого движения вперёд Виктор налетает на него, целует, мысленно придумывая себе наименее идиотское оправдание из всех, что роятся в голове. Это невозможно контролировать, Виктор даже не особо понимает, что уже бежит, срывается с места, и радостное «я сделал всё правильно?» вышибает последние подпорки.  
По крайней мере, он пытался.

— Это единственное, что я придумал, чтобы удивить тебя так же, как ты меня, — говорит Виктор и не может наглядеться на широко распахнутые глаза, на мягкие губы, на растрепавшиеся тёмные волосы, почти смоляные на фоне белого льда.

— Правда? — улыбается Юри так нежно, что у Виктора перехватывает дыхание.

Он правда пытался. Но, наверное, надо было перестать уже тогда, когда кто-то скинул ему ссылку на собственную программу в исполнении едва знакомого фигуриста.

Они возвращаются в отель поздно, и Юри такой сонный, пошатывающийся, усталый, что хочется обнимать его, пока не начнёт отфыркиваться. Он даже не пытается отправить Виктора в его номер — видимо, нет сил спорить, просто уходит в душ, чуть не налетев лбом на дверной косяк. Виктору хочется пойти с ним, стоять под горячими струями воды и касаться влажного горячего тела, но он просто переодевается, чувствуя, как дрожат все мышцы в напряжении. Волна внутри него уже почти готова в отчаянной попытке пробиться сквозь темные скалы. Всё, или ничего.

Когда Юри выходит, наконец, пытаясь просушить полотенцем мокрые волосы, Виктор успевает немного успокоиться и хотя бы начать контролировать выражение лица. Он всё ещё не уверен ни в чём, но сейчас упустить шанс просто невозможно, физически невозможно. Юри плюхается на кровать и, кажется, собирается прямо так и уснуть: с мокрой головой, в шортах и футболке, не накрывшись одеялом.

— Не спи, — Виктор осторожно гладит его по щеке и Юри приоткрывает усталые глаза. Под ними залегли тени, ресницы подрагивают, и это отдаётся щекоткой внутри — такая усталая, теплая беззащитность. Надо действовать, пока решительность не покинула, и пока Юри окончательно не сдался сну. — Надо размять твои ноги, чтобы завтра не болели.

Юри не успевает ничего сказать, когда Виктор медленно сползает с кровати на колени и берёт его левую ступню в руки. Она вся до щиколоток — будто инфографика изматывающих тренировок, проверок на прочность, желания стать выше, сильнее, быстрее, лучше. Каждая ссадина и синяк, каждая припухлость — это Юри, его упорство и красота, его неуверенность и желание идти до конца. Виктор осторожно прикасается губами к пальцам и Юри вздрагивает.

— Ты понимаешь, что делаешь? — спрашивает он, и это не возмущение. Просвет между скалами всё ещё узкий, и, кажется, что они движутся, готовые схлопнуться при первом же неверном движении. Недоверчивая Сцилла, защищающаяся Харибда. 

— Понимаю. А ты? — Виктор прижимается щекой к подрагивающей ступне и смотрит снизу вверх в напряженные глаза Юри. У него действительно хрустальное сердце — но не из искусственного, тонкого и ломкого сплава стекла и оксидного мусора, а из горного, сияющего хрусталя. Разбить такое не так легко, как кажется. Поранить, отколоть кусок, отшлифовать — вот и всё, но сердце останется, живое и сильное. И Юри наверняка не хочет, чтобы от него снова что-то отрывали, отбивали, отскабливали.

Виктор не знает, как нужно сказать «я не причиню тебе вреда» так, чтобы эти слова не звучали пусто и фальшиво, поэтому и не говорит.

— Да, — выдыхает Юри и закрывает глаза. Вытягивает ноги и облокачивается на кровать, но Виктор тянется следом, накрывает своим телом и ведёт губами по щеке.

— Смотри на меня, — Юри распахивает глаза, и Виктор проходится губами по его приоткрытому рту. — Не отводи взгляда.

Одного кивка достаточно, и Виктор снова опускается вниз, к израненным ногам. Теперь можно отпустить себя — он целует гладкую кожу медленно, осторожно, изучает каждый изгиб. Касается губами каждой ссадины, водит языком, трётся щекой и носом. Горло сдавливает невыносимой нежностью как удавкой, дышать до хрипа сложно и он поднимает глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Юри. Тот комкает в ладонях покрывало и смотрит так, что Виктор едва не стонет. В этом взгляде и любовь, и обожание, и нежность, и бесконечное доверие, и разрешение — делай всё, что хочешь. Виктору хочется спросить, возникло это всё недавно, или было всегда, и как Юри это прячет, это же нереально, но он лишь целует выпирающую косточку повыше пятки и улыбается сам себе, неконтролируемо и глупо.

Только теперь он понимает, как это было сложно для них обоих. И будет сложно. Но волна внутри него затапливает тёмные камни, медленно превращающиеся в чёрный песок-карбонадо. Вода смешивается с песком, пока песок не ложится на дне, успокоенный и оберегаемый, пока волна не превращается в тихую гладь, мерную и спокойную, нашедшую опору.

Виктор обхватывает губами пальцы и скользит с нажимом ладонью по подъёму стопы. Ему хочется, чтобы Юри не только смотрел, но и звучал. Отзывался голосом на каждое прикосновение, стонал и звал — и Юри тихо всхлипывает, тяжело дышит, а затем садится и протягивает руки вперёд, обхватывает ладонями лицо Виктора.

— Иди ко мне, — просит он, и его плечи дрожат от напряжения. Виктор послушно тянется вперёд и ложится сверху, рассматривая нежный румянец на щеках. Юри снова касается ладонью его щеки и виновато улыбается. — Я очень устал. Но я…

— Знаю, — Виктор гладит его по волосам и наклоняется, чтобы коснуться губами лба. — Я обязательно продолжу, когда будет время.

— Я буду ждать, — Юри обнимает его, переворачивает и устраивается под боком, не разнимая рук. Переплетает их ноги, потирается немного ступнями о лодыжки. Засыпает почти мгновенно, а Виктор едва может успокоиться — он-то всю прошлую ночь спал, и ещё днём подремал на груди Юри, теперь ему остаётся только держать себя в руках и пытаться перевыполнить норму по сну.

Пузырящееся, как шампанское, ощущение абсолютного счастья не даёт ему уснуть до самого утра.

Зато потом, чуть позже, на кубке Ростелекома, Виктор открывает для себя новые грани доступных на публике прикосновений — Юри больше не отпрыгивает и не убегает, когда Виктор прикасается к его ногам, даже позволяет проверить натяжение своих шнурков и завязать их окончательно. Доверяет безоговорочно, подтаскивает за галстук и отвлекает внимание от трибун на себя, не понимая, что даже смотря куда-то в сторону, Виктор всё равно держит его в поле зрения краем глаз. Не может не держать.

И на объявлении результатов склониться, целуя конёк, кажется вполне логичным действием — что для эпатажного Виктора Никифорова, что для тренера, что для безнадёжно влюблённого.

Юри ярко улыбается в ответ, и эта улыбка — мягкое шуршание песка под набегающей волной.


End file.
